All Settled
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Thinking from a long time to write this and found an occasion Darknite's Birthday so wrote it for her, wish you a happy belated birthday again:D


**A/N:So in this story settling daya in my story lines, this is a treat for Darknite on her bday, though its not very good but it is also based on abhi daya friendship and the entry of tarika in their circle.**

Deepika is a new character here.A girl with height two inches less than tarika and fair long down to shoulders which are always kept free and the long tresses swishing around her shoulders. Dress statement is check shirts and jeans with snickers( basically this is my style:D) eyes big with brown eye balls, made more prominent with one strokes of kajal. Slim and delicate expressions and a platinum pendant always in neck with an alphabet D the name of her mother is an under cover cop, her father left her mother when she was four and her mother died because of blood cancer when deepika was 10 and now she is alone in world like many cid officers, she was brought up by her evil aunt.

ABHIRIKA HOME 9:3O PM

Tarika was setting plates on the dining for dinner and abhi was with daya on phone.

Abhi: han aj mein jaldi a gaya toh dcp ne tujhe pakad liya sorry yaar

Daya: sorry kya iss k liye tujhe saza mile gi

Abhi: kya

Daya: tum mujhe dinner kar wao gay

Abhi: ( smirking) ( about a whisper) daya ab dinner toh koi mushkil baat nhn hai bas thodi si tareef or kaam ho jata hai

Daya: oh abhi bataun tarika ko..

Abhi: yaar toh mera best friend hai ya uska?

Daya: wo toh pata nhn lekin mein dinner karne araha hun wese bhi ghar ja raha hun or tumhara ghar raaste mein hai toh kyun na tarika ke haath ka khaana kha lun

Abhi: han han kyun nhn a jao.

Call over…

Tarika: kya hua

Abhi: daya ko dcp sahab ne pakad liya tha or punishment k tor par daya yahan dinner karne a raha hai

Tarika: oh wow

Abhi: itna khush kyun ho rhi ho sab k hise ka khana kha le ga(smirking)

Tarika: tabhi toh darwaza tod leta hai

Abhi: matlab mein darwaza nhn thod sakta , tum ne abhi dekha hi kya hai tarika mein bhi darwaze todh chukka hun or

Tarika: ( hanging out her hand to stop him) ok ok ab tayar ho jao dinner k liye daya a raha hai

Abhi: wah taika tum ne ek dum acp sahab ki tarhan order dia jese wo kehte hain 'abhijeet, daya tayar ho jao mission ke liye'

Tarika: matlab mene acp sir ki tarhan bola?( excited)

Abhi: han

Tarika: wow! Pata hai I always want to be something like him, sir mein kitna attitude hai na, wo kitne dashing hain(every word is increasing the size of abhijeet's eyes) or most of all kitne handsome hain…( she sighed)

Abhi: par tarika.. baal..

Tarika: abhi baalon mein kya rakha hai

Abhi: ( innocently) achha…( murmuring) ekk hi toh cheez sab se achhi hai baal or meri wife kehti hai balon mein kya rakha hai…huh..

Tarika: ( thinking and slightly blushing) baalon mein hi toh sab kuch rakha hai, tumhre yeh baal( she looked at his hair which were still blowing due to the ceiling fan) inhon ne hi toh mujhe deewana bana dia….( she looked at him sweetly)

Abhi: ( not looking at her) challo mein yahin beth jata hun or daya ka intazar karta hun.

He was about to sit in the chair..

Tarika: abhijeet…

Abhi: hmmm

Tarika: tum beth rhe ho

Abhi: han kyun koi problem hai

Tarika: nhn wese tum roz aisa karte nhn ho na pehle tum

Abhi: tarika mene hand wash kar liye hain tum kehti ho toh dobara kar lun kya?

Tarika: nhn mein wo nhn keh rhi hun tum ne aj kuch kaha nhn or ki..a bhi nhn toh…..

Abhi: ( although he got what she wanted to say but he pretended) kya tarika mein phone toh dinner ke baad charge par lagata hun, or toh mein kuch bhi nhn bhoola hun…

Tarika: kuch bhi nhn

Abhi: han kuch bhi nhn

Tarika: ok

She turned to the dining and abhi came in front of her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little close..

Abhi: hmmm yeh mein kabhi bhool sakta hun

Tarika: ( playing with the button of his shirt) I thought

Abhi: don't think again

He kissed her cheek and she blushed awfully, he was pulling her more closer and they were just looking at each other still and silent. Meanwhile daya arrived he rang the door bell twice but no answer because abhirika were lost into eachother, daya decided to call but then he got worried and thought its better to peep if something is wrong because he don't want to break the door of his friend's home, he peeped through a window and what he saw were lost abhirika near the dining.

Daya: wow kya bat hai yeh romance kar rhe hain or bell nhn sunti mein wese hi pareshan ho rha tha…

Abhirika looking at eachother and now were about to kiss eachother and daya found it not tolerable..

Daya: uff yeh dono kabhi bhi kahin bhi shuru ho jate hain( he moved away from the window) nh wese yeh toh apne ghar mein hi shuru hain mein hi kabab mein hadi hun.( naughty smile) chalo achha hai

Daya called abhijeet and when the phone rang abhirika jumped apart without kissing.

Abhi: han han daya

Daya: kya han kab se ghanti baja rha hun koi khol hi nhn raha

Abhi: achha sorry abhi kholta hun

He opened the door for daya.

Daya: hello.. kahan thhaay tum dono?

Abhi: mein mein… bathroom mein tha

Daya: or tarika tum?

Tarika: mein…. Umm mein toh kitchen mein thi han iktchen mein

Daya: oh kitna sochna padta ai ke kon kahan tha challo yeh chodo or batao mene disturb toh nhn kia

Tarika : nhn nhn bilkul nhn

Daya: achha toh dinner Karen

Abhi: aate hi khane ki baat karta hai

Daya: or kya ab jab tarika hai meri pyaari bhabi toh mujhe tumhare ghar se khana naseeb hota hai warna tum toh wo sadi hui coffee hi pilate thhay apne jesi….

Daya and tarika clapped together and laughed

Abhi: achha toh anti abhijeet team bana li hai tum dono ne

Tarika: abhijeet bas karo daya ko irritate mat karo, chup ho jao

Poor abhijeet did as his beloved wife said and they ate the dinner, when dinner was almost finished.

Abhi: ( finding a chance) daya wo deepika kesi hai?

Daya: ( a wet smile appeared on his face) deepika… theek hai

Abhi: array tamatar ki tarhan laal kyun ho rhe ho?

Daya: tamatar se yaad aya abhijeet shadi se pehle tum jab bhi tarika se milte thay toh tamatar ki tarhan lal ho jate thhay…

Abhi: wo toh mein abhi bhi hota hun

Tarika: huh!

Abhi: nhn mera matlab iss wakt tum tamatar ki tarhan laal kyun ho rhe ho….

Daya: mein toh nhn ho rha..( controlling his blush and smile)

Tarika: ho toh rhe ho

Daya's phone rang…..

Daya: excuse me( same smile on face)

Daya went to the backyard balcony

Tarika: lagta hai ussi ka phone hai

Abhi: challo

They surreptitiously followed daya and stood behind the plant pot.

Daya: han deepika kesi ho

Achha kal meeting hai

Hotel La View mein

Ok, mein a jaun ga

Or deepika… wo…wo..tum ne khana khaya

Oh ok bye….

Daya turned over and found abhijeet and tarika behind him, daya turned so unexpectedly that they did not get time to escape , abhirika changed their expressions, tarika started to flip the leaves of plant in the pot and abhi tried to show pure concern for the plant.

Abhi: tarika lagta hai tum ne iss plant ko pani nhn dia

Tarika: dia tha abhi pata nhn bechara kharab kese ho gaya

Daya:achha, mujhe toh tHeek lag rha hai.. ( he walked towards them)

Abhi: acha. Toh theek hi hoga..

Daya: ( smirked)

Tarika: ( covering up the situation) daya tumhari ice cream wahan hai chalo melt ho jaye gi…..

Daya: oh yes.

Three of them enjoyed ice cream and lots of laughters, daya and tarika making party against abhi and abhi's puppy dog faces.

Daya: ok toh ab mein jar ha hun

Abhi: itni jaldi

Daya: han w okal subah jaldi uthna hai

Tarika: ow toh hum sab jaldi hi uthte hain…

Daya: han lekin kal meeting hai…..

Abhi: dcp sahab ke saath

Daya: nhn deepika ke saath( said without any flaw)

Tarika: oh toh phir toh jao

Abhi: hmmm, jao ab hamare liye toh time hi

Nhn hai( smirking)

Tarika: bye….( lightly punching abhi to keep quiet)

Abhi: yar kabhi deepika ko bhi le kar ana yahan par

Daya: h..han

Abhi: bye….

ABHIRIKA ALONE…

Abhi: tarika mene daya se baat ki thi wo deepika se pyaar karta hai lekin….

Tarika: usse batane se darta hai….

Abhi: han…toh phir mujhe uss ke liye kuch karna chahiye, pata hai tumhe propose karne kliye bhi uss ne meri sab se zyada madad ki or abhi jo tum mujh se naraz ho gayi thi toh wo sara flower arrangement daya ne hi kia tha tumhe manane k liye warna mujh se nhn yeh faltu kaam hote… naaaa!( soon he realized that what he said)

Tarika: ( narrowing her eyes) tum daya ki help ke baghair kuch karte bhi ho?

Abhi: tarika abhi wo socho ke daya or deepika ko kese milaya jaye

Tarika: lekin pata nhn deepika daya se pyaar karti hai ya nhn

Abhi: arey karti hai jab bhi mene usse daya ke saath dekha hai toh uss ki ankhon mein daya ke liye pyaar nazar ata hai.

Tarika: In that case hum bhi hotel jayen gay or wahan daya ko samjhayen gay k wo apne dil ki bat deepika ko bata de

Abhi: idea…

Tarika: bohat achha hai ab challo so jao

She grabbed the collar of his t shirt and lead him to the bed room and the morning came!

Abhijeet and tarika got ready and followed daya to the hotel ,In the way daya could not sense them, daya went to the hotel room told by deepika and entered in the room, abhirika were standing in the gallery, eager to know what was happening, suddenly deepika came out of the room talking on the phone and she went on a side and abhirika rushed inside the room.

Daya: tum dono( jumping on his feet)

Tarika: dekho daya aj tumhe deepika ko apne dil ki baat batani hai chahe kuch bhi ho jaye

Abhi: dekho daya agar tum ne aisa na kia toh mein tum se baat nhn karun ga

Daya: na karo

Tarika: daya mein abhijeet se baat nhn karun gi

Abhi: hayyein! Mein kyun…

Tarika: chup karo tum…. Daya please dekho kahin sahi waqt ka intazar karte karte bohat der na ho jaye…..

Abhi: ( patting his shoulder) daya yaar ab bas , aj toh keh hi de …..

DAYA Looked at both of them and they gave assuring looks..

Daya: theek hai aj mein deepika ko apne dil ki baat bata kar hi rahun ga( he said with full confidence)

Abhirika were just about to leave when they heard footsteps and it was obvious that deepika is coming. Abhirika were all lost and they just went to the cupboard side and hid inside the cupboard.

Abhi: ( peeping out of the cupboard) best of luck.

Then deepika enetered.

Deepika: sorry daya wo sir ka phone tha

Daya: its ok….

They sat opposite to eachother on the sofa with a table between them, loaded with documents, maps and laptop. They were working on a drug gang, after some 30 minutes daya and deepika discussed about the case and then…

Daya: yeh inn ka teesra adda hai, jahan par in ka boss hota hai

Deepika: or yeh doosra jahan sara maal hota hai…..

Deepika raised her hand to get a paper from the table and fortunately daya was also picking up that paper, so in the case daya's hand covered deepika's, the thing happening was lost daya, blushing deepika and excited was continuously looking at her and quickly removed his hand from hers, then he decided to say after all.

INSIDE THE CUPBOARD…..( they were talking in whispers)

Abhi: daya jaldi karo jaldi

Tarika: array thoda wait karo

Abhi: tarika daya ne bohat wait or suffer kia hai, uss ne purvi ko meri waja se choda or duty mein itna gum raha k apni zindagi ke bare mein socha hi nhn, ab jab uss ke paas moka hai toh mujh se bhi intazar nhn ho raha hai daya ko khush dekhne k liye..

TARIKA LOOKED AT HER HUSBAND WHO WAS PEEPING OUTSIDE WITH FULL CONCERN AND HIS FACE SHOWED pure concern for daya.

Tarika thinking in her mind: abhijeet daya se kitna pyaar karta hai, uss ki khushi kliye kitna excited hai ,iss waqt or usse kuch bhi yaad nhn hai bas daya ka khayal hai, aise dost aj kal bohat kam milte hain…

She finished her theory and was still smiling on the pure nature of her husband when something slipped around her waist and she found his arms..

Tarika: ( murmuring) mein abhi kya soch rhi thi lekin yeh, iss ko toh abhi bhi romance hi yaad hai

Abhi: ( burrowing his head in her neck, she was standing besides him) mein soch rha hun ke daya toh abhi todha time le ga toh tab tak hum..

Tarika:( twisting in his arms to face him) abhijeet kabhi toh serious hua karo…

Abhi: ( plainly)ok.

He left her and since she was standing with the support of his arms she was about to fall out of the cupboard

Tarika: ( this also about a whisper) ouch!

Abhijeet quickly caught her again and pulled her close.

Tarika: ( taking a breath and rolling her arms around his neck to secure her self) abhijeet yeh kya kar rhe thhay

Abhi: ( naughty expression) tum ne hi toh kaha tha ke chod do toh mene chod dia..

Tarika: achha…

Abhi: hmmmm

He rubbed his nose with hers..

Tarika: ( very romantic tone) lekin abhi humein daya par concentrate karna hai..

Abhi: oh han..

Then he again left her but this time making space for her to stand so that she doesnot falls and he started looking outside again with the same concern.

Tarika still settling her position and wondering that how can some one change their moods itni jaldi. Just a few seconds before abhi was romantic and now he is concerned with outside matters.

DAYA AND DEEPIKA…

Daya: wo deepika mujhe kuch kehna tha

Deepika: kaho, achha mujhe lagta hai ke pehle second addey par jake check karna chahiye kyun pehle wala toh hum kar chuke hain

Daya: ( turning of the laptop and closing all papers) mein iss bare mein koi baat nhn kar rha hun, mein… mein hamare bare mein baat karna chahta hun..

Deepika: hamare bare mein kya( though she was blushing lightly and knew what he is up to)

Daya: wo deepika mein kehna chahta tha ke mein or tum….mera matlab kuch bhi nhn( he sighed)

INSIDE THE CUPBOARD..

Abhi: kya kar rha hai yeh darpok

Tarika: tum bhi aise hi ho daya toh pehli bar aisa kar rha hai tum ne mere saaath aisa pata nhn kitni baar kia tha….

Abhijeet was just embarrassed ….

DAYA AND DEEPIKA…..

Deepika: ( standing from the sofa) daya mein kab se intazaar kar rhi thi ke tum kuch kaho. Lekin mein shayad ghalat thi daya… tum toh aisa kuch sochte hi nhn ho , yeh mein hi pagal hun jo din raat tumhare bare mein sochti hun, lekin tum..huh!

She started crying hard and left the room.

Daya: deepika im sorry…..

Abhirika came out of the cupboard.

Abhi: koi baat nhn yaar aisa hota hai .. ab ja or bata de

Daya: jaun

Abhi: han( he gave him the look which daya always believed even more than himself)

Tarika: best of luck….

DAYA WENT OUT OF THE ROOM…

He found deepika in the garden area of hotel and since it was just 10 am there was no crowd, infact no one except deepika and daya were there.

Daya: deepika

She did not answer…

Abhirika also came behind them and stood near the first fence of garden.

Daya walked towards deepika and turned her around holding her shoulders.

Deepika: daya mujhe tum se koi baat nhn karni hai..( her eyes red)

Daya: lekin mujhe karni hai…

TARIKA GOT A CALL FROM SALUNKHE SO SHE UNWANTEDLY WENT TO A SIDE TO GET IT.

Daya: ( going close to deepika) deepika I LOVE YOU…..

Deepika'S eyes widened twice and first she went a little bit away from daya and then she hugged him tightly

Deepika: love you too

Abhijeet was watching this all from the side and his eyes were filled with tears to see his best buddy happy and daya looked at him with a thanking look. Abhijeet showed thumbsup to daya and then tarika arrived.

Tarika: bol dia

Abhi: han. Kafi fast hai daya

Tarika: thank god..

She saw daya and deepika in a hug and she felt so happy for them, she rolled her hand around abhi's arm who was standing besides her.

Tarika: they look perfect together.

Abhi: hmmm

He rolled his arm around her waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Abhi: tarika…( making her standing in front of him) ab jab daya ka bhi kaam ho gaya hai toh ab hum bhi enjoy kar sakte hain..

He pulled her close to him and moved his face close to her.

Tarika: abhijeet kya kar rhe ho yahan par koi a jaye ga

Abhi: wo dono bhi toh kitne maze se hug kar rhe hain or phir tum toh meri wife ho…( he moved a little more close)

Tarika: achha suno ab hum jate hain in dono ko yahan akela chodte hain..

Abhi: oh ho so you want us to be alone…..

Tarika: ( blushing) abhijeet! Mera matlab hai ke inhe enjoy karne dete hain..

Abhi: hmmmm nice idea…. mujhe pata hai tumhara kya matlab hai

They turned and started to move out of the garden when daya looked at them ( still in the hug) .Abhijeet turned his face to look at daya and winked at him( giving an expression to enjoy) and daya winked back, patting deepika's back.

Abhijeet went home with tarika to get ready for the bureau, he was doing the laces of his joggers ,sitting on the sofa in hall.

Tarika: ( checking her purse) kya soch rhe ho?

Abhi: yehi ke daya kya kar rha hoga

Tarika: han mein bhi soch rhi hun, jab daya free hoga toh usse yahan bulayen gay phir poochen gay..

Abhi: han..

Tarika: lekin abhi hum thorra time ek doosre ke bare mein soch kar spend karte hain.

She sat on his lap with folding her arms around his neck.

Abhi: lekin hum ne toh subah se hi ek doosre ke saath time spend kia hai…

Tarika: abhijeet!

Abhi: dekha jb tum aisa kehti ho toh mein bhi irritate hota hun..

Tarika: ok sorry

Abhi: sirf sorry….( he pulled her close)

Tarika: orr….

She softly kissed his cheek.

Abhi: that's more like it,( he was about to say something else when his phone rang)

Hello, acha kahan. Ok hum a rahe hain..

Tarika: kya hua

Abhi: khoon ,we have to go

Tarika: mein bhi lab jati hun

Abhi; tumhe miss karun ga( he quickly kissed her lips)

Tarika: ( going towards the door) aise keh rhe ho jese phir milna hi nhn hai , shaam ko ghar hi toh ana hai

Abhijeet's smile dropped on this and he thought: yahi toh pata nhn hota hai ke shaam ko ghar wapas ana hai ya nhn, tarika bas yahi toh dar hain ke pata nhn abhi ke baad tum se milun gay a nhn…. Chaloo filhal daya toh khush hai….

DAYA AND DEEPIKA….

All the blush and love between them, they were working on the case but were just looking at eachother…

**A/N: Now daya is also happy so abhirika were already happy so now all of us should be happy:D**


End file.
